1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in waste disposal systems and more particularly to sewage systems provided with means for comminution of excrement and other material processed therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In sewage systems, handling disposal of human waste, and other materials to a sanitary sewer to a septic tank, there has been a need for providing means to prevent frequent plugging of the sewage pipe. In the past, sewage systems discharging to septic tanks have often required frequent reaming to keep the sewage lines operative. In the past, some specialized sewage disposal systems have been designed, particularly for public carriers, such as trains, which have included mixing or comminuting devices to keep the effluent lines open. These systems have required specially designed equipment and have required special designed toilets for using such equipment. As a result, equipment of this type has not been capable of general application. Representative United States patents illustrating special equipment of this type are set forth below.
Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,325, discloses a sewage disposal system for public carriers, such as railway trains, busses, and airplanes, in which a specially designed toilet is provided with an electrically driven beater or agitator.
McPherson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,964 discloses a specially designed toilet having a grinding or comminuting or mixing device formed integrally therewith.
McPherson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,837 discloses a self-contained sewage system applicable to vehicles such as aircraft, railway trains and the like, having a storage tank positioned immediately under a toilet and a comminuting or mixing device positioned in the tank and extending into the outlet from the toilet.
Houle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,948 discloses a flush-type toilet bowl having mechanical means for comminuting solid waste matter. The comminuting means is formed integrally with the toilet and comprises a unitary structure.
Boester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,228 discloses a sewage disposal system having a grinding or comminuting device secured on and a part of a toilet. A toilet is not provided with a water seal trap and the comminuting device is provided as a special piece of equipment connected independently of the sewage line and having an affluent line leading to the sewage line. In addition, the motor for the comminuting device drives a pump for recirculating fluid from a storage tank, which may be a septic tank, to a toilet bowl for flushing. This apparatus requires specially designed equipment and is not applicable to toilets and sewage systems already installed.
Drouhard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,241 discloses a specially designed sewage system in which a toilet has a comminuting or grinding or mixing device built into the base thereof.
Arena, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,758 discloses a human waste disposal system having a comminuting or mixing device built into the base of a specially designed toilet and arranged to be operated on a very small flow of flushing liquid.
The several patents described above all require specially designed toilets and are not capable of installation in existing toilets or in existing sewage disposal systems.